Christmas Carols and stuff
by retardedo
Summary: Christmas carols, sailormoon style!!! That's all, ok?!


Christmas carols and other stuff  
  
By Moon Venus-chan and 'Pom Lover'  
  
Hello! Welcome to the silliness of Christmas Carols and stuff! We know it's too late for Christmas, but we've just found ff.net, and decided to post it!!  
  
Oh, and you won't find 'Pom Lover' in ff.net (she's my friend). If you want to e-mail her it's venusmai@aol.com, or just simply review and we'll read. Thanks! E-mail me too if you want at realmsmv19@hotmail.com!! Thank you again and enjoy!  
  
(ps. If you want to review, please put a note that indicates who it is to which author)  
  
(forgot what Christmas title this is)  
  
by 'Pom Lover'.  
  
Hark! Prince Diamond sings  
  
Over turning everything!  
  
Measure h and measure f  
  
It as if he is deaf!  
  
"What?" he asks, "Do people know, I'm the one who runs this show!!"  
  
He is dumb and he is drunk  
  
Works for wiiiiiiiiseman  
  
Hark! The one who wrote this is sure to stick  
  
Went out to his butt  
  
I daily kick!  
  
  
  
Deck the halls! By both  
  
Deck the halls with wiseman folly  
  
Fa la la la la la la la la la  
  
It's the time for him be stupid!  
  
Fa la la la la la la la la la  
  
Pull his cloak and make him hear,  
  
"FA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA !!  
  
It's the time to ruin your new year!"  
  
Fa la la la la la la la la la!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Santa is coming to town! By both  
  
(This may be gross and immature, but this is all we could think of, AND NO, WE WEREN'T DOING IT ALL DAY, FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE!!)  
  
  
  
You better watch out  
  
You should have hold your nose  
  
You should have run away I'm telling you why!  
  
Rubeus is going to faaaaart!  
  
*repeat  
  
He knows when you are farting  
  
He knows what's in your poop  
  
He knows when you have diarrhea (eeewww!)  
  
So, please be constipated  
  
Soooooo  
  
You better watch out  
  
You better run away  
  
Or else you'll be fartin' all day  
  
Rubeus is going to faaart!  
  
Yeah!  
  
  
  
Rockin' around! By Both!  
  
  
  
Rockin' around the candy cane  
  
Cause sapphire wants to eat it  
  
But we can't let him because  
  
he is related to prince diamond  
  
Rockin' around the lollipop  
  
Cause sapphire wants to eat  
  
But we can't him because he is  
  
Enraged and acting like King Kong  
  
You will see that he loves candy  
  
Voices saying that "Eat us, or you'll be very sorry!"  
  
Rockin' around the chocolate deer  
  
Cause sapphire wants to eat it  
  
But we can't let him because he is  
  
Such a dorky DWEEB!  
  
Ah ah ah ah ah ah !!!  
  
Yeah!  
  
  
  
Jingle bells By 'Pom Lover'  
  
(okay, this is probably the nastiest one, and don't flame me!! 'Pom Lover' did it! She has the twisted mind!! This also doesn't relate to any sailor moon character, but 'Pom Lover' said that it related to Emerald's #ahem# )  
  
  
  
Big fat boobs!  
  
Big fat boobs!  
  
Bouncing all the way!  
  
Oh, what fun is to poke one (with needle)  
  
And let it fly away! HEY!  
  
Hair free boobs  
  
Sexy boobs  
  
Bouncing all the way  
  
Oh, what fun is to see all the (perverted) men stare at them!  
  
  
  
Rudolph the Red-nosed reindeer by both  
  
Alan the blue haired fluter  
  
Had a very shiny flute  
  
And if you ever saw it  
  
You would even see some cardians  
  
All the other aliens  
  
Used to call him stupid  
  
The never let fat Alan  
  
Join in any orchestras!  
  
Then one farty winter  
  
The doom tree came to say,  
  
"Alan with your shiny flute,  
  
won't you get some energy for me?"  
  
Then all the other aliens got jealous of him  
  
As they screamed and cried,  
  
"Alan the blue haired fluter  
  
is still the stupidest!"  
  
  
  
Silent Night by both  
  
Silent Ann  
  
Fat Ann  
  
She is mean  
  
She is mad  
  
Very wrinkled and hot-tempered  
  
With all that pink and blue hair  
  
Why does she have to blow her top?  
  
Why can she just shut up?!  
  
  
  
Oh Christmas tree By Moon Venus-Chan  
  
Oh, doom tree  
  
Oh, doom tree  
  
Why are you taking our energy?  
  
Oh, doom tree  
  
Oh, doom tree  
  
Just mind your own business  
  
Of course, you don't have a business  
  
Cause you stay in one place  
  
Oh, doom tree  
  
Oh, doom tree  
  
Can't you just leave us alone?  
  
The Grinch song! By both  
  
You're a mean one, Queen Beryl  
  
You're mean and fat and evil!  
  
You're slimy and smelly  
  
And Take our energy  
  
Queen Berrrryl!!  
  
(Tux mask) "You took control of me,  
  
stupid, QUEEN BERYL!!"  
  
You're a mean one, Queen Beryl.  
  
Your dumb and don't know how to drive (so what?)  
  
You just think of yourself, and not something like my self  
  
Queen Beryl!  
  
(Zoisite) "She's a lousy leader!  
  
AND THE ONE WHO KILLED ME!"  
  
(Grinch music in background with Queen Beryl laughing like professor Tomoe)  
  
  
  
This song is not a Sailor Moon song, but I put it here anyway because it's funny. It's by my other friend, Jocelyn. She wrote this after a horrible 6th grade teacher she used to have. (Mr. D is his short name). She was once though him in bikini briefs and though it WAS DISGUSTING, so that's how she made up this song.  
  
Here comes Santa Clause!  
  
Here comes Mr. D  
  
Here comes Mr. D  
  
Right down grim grin lane  
  
Home works and line slips  
  
Detentions and lectures  
  
The tortures all the same  
  
(Mr. D) "To see me in  
  
bikini briefs are such a horrible sight!  
  
So take out a paper and a pencil  
  
Cause we're having homework tonight!"  
  
Okay! That's all!! If we come up with at least 5 reviews, we'll make more carols.  
  
Until then, see ya! 


End file.
